The King and The She-Wolf
by Red Swarm
Summary: The Volturi are the unofficial royalty of the vampire world. The La Push wolves are about to learn the shifter world has it own royal hierarchy. Leah Clearwater has worked to overcome the challenges in her life. But a chance encounter changes everything. Nothing is as it seems . The La Push packs will have to choose sides in a struggle for power and glory.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

* * *

><p>Jeroisa capital city of Lucacini<br>A small country near Romania  
>1986<p>

Unknown POV

Melodious notes filled the air in a rhythmic chant of immense sorrow. The alpha Matthew Hemming knelt in the sanctuary of the small historic church. His tightly clasped fingers, the only clue to his emotions. He couldn't accept that his Ioana, was the latest causality of the shifter wars. She hadn't deserved this. He should have been more vigilant while she was still alive. But, hindsight would not help her now. This was far from over.

Matthew found his thoughts turning to his plans for the next few days. After a few minutes spent focused on revenge, he reminded himself that Ioana's funeral was not the place for such thoughts. His time would come.

Adam Lightfoot pushed an unruly lock of hair out of his face. His pack was in shambles. The alpha in deep mourning with little hope of recovery. The demise of the matriarch of pack Hemming, had sent ripples of shock throughout the shifter world. Officially Ioana died as a result of her injuries from a hit and run accident. But, in reality her death was a targeted attack on the most powerful Alpha in Lucacini.

As beta of the Hemming pack, the safety of its matriarch had been his responsibility. But, Ioana hadn't wanted protection. She decided to ignore any danger and live life on her own terms. Matthew had indulged her to a point, but insisted she have guards. The alpha had been confident in the protectors chosen for her. Even now Adam could not credit what had happened. Namely, Ioana being struck down by her own body guards. Adam felt a lone tear run down his face. He had failed his alpha pair in so many ways.

In the immediate aftermath of Ioana's death, those loyal to Pack Hemming closed ranks to protect a vulnerable secret. Ioana left a son, born just before she died. Matthew decided to send the baby into hiding. He would be placed with a human foster family far from the packs. This was no life for an infant.

The sudden silence in the church pulled Adam from his inner thoughts. The chanting had ended. He caught his alpha's eye and nodded almost imperceptibly. The baby was safe. Matthew was free to carry out his plans.

Later that day

Ross Baptiste waited until Matthew Hemming was alone before approaching him. The alphas eyes narrowed for an instant as they came to rest on the astrologer "You have my attention," he said. Ross spoke quietly, "The stars have aligned. A lupa has been born". The Alpha locked eyes with him speechless. This changed everything! Ross was rarely wrong in interpreting the stars. On the day Ioana Hemming was being eulogized, across the world Harry and Sue Clearwater welcomed a new baby girl.

* * *

><p>AN: Lupa is latin for she-wolf.


	2. Chapter 2: Pomp and Circumstance

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements***

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Pomp and Circumstance<p>

Twenty Six years later

Mesquite University School of Medicine  
>Scottsdale, Arizona<p>

**Leah's POV  
><span>**

There is a palpable sense of excitement in the air. All around me roll upon roll of my fellow graduates sit distinguished in their black caps and gowns. I have had an amazing time here at Mesquite full of ups and downs. I have met some genuine friends, and enjoyed the "college experience". Arriving on campus four years ago, I had no idea what to expect. I still remember collecting freebies at the new student fair….

"Graduating with honors, Doctor Leah Clearwater." Dean Jamison has announced my name. This is my moment! I am slightly nervous balancing on my four-inch heels as I sashay toward the stage. Loud cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd. I even hear a bull horn. "Go Leah," I can distinguish Seth's voice even from here. He flew down early with mom to attend my hooding ceremony. The kid cried when I recited the Hippocratic Oath.

Many of the people I consider family are here, the elders, the packs, the Blacks, The Uleys, and more than a few friends. Quite frankly, I appreciate everyone being here. A few years back some of us weren't on speaking terms. It all started around the time my ex-fiance the Alpha Sam Uley and I had a messy break up. It was a devastating time for me. Things have gradually changed for me and mine. They encouraged me to begun this journey. And they are here today with me to celebrate the culmination of it.

I waved at them setting off a new barrage of camera flashes, cheering and crying babies, as I left the platform and took my seat. It's so surreal that I am a doctor! "As I send you out into the world of your respective disciplines, one word sums up how I feel: humbled. I certify you are now official graduates of Mesquite University School of Medicine congratulations," President Hayden has concluded his closing remarks and it's time for the recessional. What's next for Leah Clearwater? I will spend time vacationing in New York, before returning home to start my residency at Forks General Hospital.

Mom and I have a per-arranged site to meet up and I slowly made my way over. Seth was the first to spot me. He lifted and swung me around in the air offering congratulations. As soon as my feet hit the pavement I ran over to hug my mother. She held me like she didn't want to let me go. The elders and packs greeted me. Jacob Black pretended to wrestle me to the ground. The Uleys hung back a little uncertain how I would receive them. "Hello Emily that must be Levi," I said referring to the toddler she was holding. Sam looked relieved. Couldn't they let it go already? Yes I used to love Sam. He will always have a place in my heart. Am I still in love with him? No! I have moved on.

Losing Sam was the catalyst for where I am today. He left me for my cousin Emily just before I learned I can phase into a giant wolf. Things got worse when I had to join a wolf pack led by none other than Sam. Once I learned my pack brothers and I are telepathically linked, I fell apart. I know people break up all the time. But, I had to be constantly in the pack mind, watching episodes of the Sam and Emily show.

Back then my pack brothers were too inexperienced to help me cope. I ended up alienating them with my constant grief and acting out. I had a reprieve when an internal conflict split the pack in two. I joined the outcast pack led by Alpha Jacob Black. It was just three of us, Jacob, my brother Seth, and me. The dispute resolved itself when the packs had to work together during the Voltouri confrontation.

Things settled down after that. I poured all my energy into accelerated online classes and completed my undergraduate degree in just two years. I was accepted into several graduate schools, but Mesquite was the best fit .

Emily practically forced Levi into my arms. He is a striking kid with long hair and eyelashes a model would envy. Embry rushed over to introduce me to Levi's twin Lily. Apparently he imprinted on her when she was hours old. A little small talk and we walked to the parking lot to head over to the graduation party.

**Unknown Pov**

The La Push packs geared up for a celebration that evening. It's not everyday one of your own becomes a doctor. Let's hope they enjoy that last bit of normalcy. Forces were already in play that would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

First of all I want to thank everyone who left reviews. I greatly appreciated hearing from you. Guest reviewer asked if the baby is Leah's imprint. I can't give away the plot but I will say he plays a significant part in the story.

Please bear with me while I catch up on everything that happened since Breaking Dawn. I realize this is a short chapter but I had to cut it off here. Next chapter is the graduation party and some important back-story to the whole plot will be revealed.

I need another chapter and a half before I introduce the La Push packs to the greater shifter world.

Please feel free to review and let me know how I am doing. All for now=).


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements***

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Pov<strong>

Leah happily bounced Levi Uley in her arms, while the toddler cooed towards his twin sister. A collective sigh went through the crowd of familiar people standing around. Some were relieved, others disappointed.

My dad whispered to Old Quil, "See? I told you". I hid my smile, he was playing cool. Two minutes ago he was a bundle of nerves waiting for Leah's reaction to Sam and Emily. As for me, I couldn't be more proud of my beta. She handled the meeting gracefully. There wasn't a single trace of the old bitter Leah.

"I won! Let me play," Claire said to Quil in a low voice. Wait a minute! Quil was making bets about this with Claire? Why would he do something like that? She was just a little girl when Sam married Emily. She used to hang around the pack a lot, perhaps her photographic memory picked up on a lot more than we realized.

Seth and I locked eyes as an unspoken message passed between us, it was time to nip this in the bud. Quil must have caught that, because he gave us a disapproving look. He held up his phone and said, "She won a game." I felt slightly embarrassed and lowered my head in apology.

Leah barely had time say hello to anyone, before I saw Seth's hand on her back gently pushing her towards the exit. Not that I blame him, he was already sweating through his dress shirt. It was almost seven-thirty in the evening, and the Arizona heat was still relentless. I scanned the area looking for Embry since we were riding together. He jerked his head towards the parking lot, indicating he was ready to go.

I turned towards Quil and almost laughed out loud. Claire was reaching for his phone, he held it away from her. Unable to reach it she looked down and her chin began to quiver. In a few seconds he gave into her sad expression and handed her the phone. I rolled my eyes at him. "Really man? You fell for that?" I asked. He just shrugged and looked at me sheepishly.

Clair smirked proudly in a way that said the subject was closed, and if it wasn't she'd throw a fit. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Claire was nine years old! Who yields to a child like that? OK maybe I would have, but Bella and Edward never let me spoil Nessie.

I mumbled under my breath. My pack had changed while I was living in New Hampshire. Embry cleared his throat, "Are you guys ready?" he asked. We loaded into his rental car, and I programmed the GPS with the address listed on the invitation. Claire and Quil sat in the back seat, playing more games on his phone.

Embry drove for fifteen minutes through Old Town Scottsdale. Then down a side road leading to a large adobe complex. A freestanding sign announced itself: Red Mountain Country Club. Two buildings shared a parking lot. A few chartered buses idled outside unloading passengers. At least half of La Push is here. Leah graduating from medical school is a big deal for the tribe.

Embry and I followed Quil and Claire across the lot behind a stream of people headed towards the larger building. The main doors opened into a foyer with large windows spanning from floor to ceiling. A life-size caricature of Leah wearing a graduation gown stood proudly near the guest book. We approached the low marble steps leading into the banquet hall.

Buffet tables lined the right wall while round tables covered in black linens lined the rest of the room save the center which was left empty to serve as a dance floor. Quileute red graduation confetti added a touch of whimsy. Chairs covered in gold linens were neatly arranged around each table giving them an elegant look. A large banner hanging from the ceiling covered in gold and black stars said "Congratulations Leah". A stage occupied the left side of the room, where a trio of musicians were playing soulful traditional songs.

The elders except for Sue were near the stage pointing out people in the crowd and waving. Various groups of people stood around talking and laughing. Paul and Rachel were sitting near the back exit. He saw me and motioned me over to join them. As I worked my way over to their table people kept stopping me to say hello. I'd been away from La Push as long as Leah. I felt someone bump into my back and turned to find Seth standing there with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Where's Leah?" I asked looking down at his plate. "I'm hungry too but I don't think they've opened the buffet yet," I said. "These are for Rachael," he replied as if that explained it, and I guess it did. Paul smirked at me while I sat down. I ignored him, and watched Seth tend to my sister. He served her the strawberries and asked if she wanted anything else. The fool began to massage her shoulders. What the hell Seth? Rachael is Paul's imprint not yours. I felt my body tense.

Paul noticed my confusion and said, "We think he will imprint on the baby." Seth looked around to see if anyone else had been watching. I guess he realized his actions could stir up some gossip.

"Embry spoiled Emily when she was pregnant with Lily," he said defensively. Rachel's eyes twinkled. "Sam got mad and kicked him out when he started offering foot rubs," she teased. Paul laughed out loud, "You can rub Rachel's feet whenever you want. I'm not insecure like Sam," he said grinning at Seth.

I sensed an undercurrent between the two men. Before I could delve into it, Seth changed the subject. "Jacob do you still feel the pull?" he asked. Paul and I were shocked, why would he bring _that_ up? Rachel looked at the three of us, "What pull?" she asked.

Paul and Seth are the only two people I confided in about my imprint. Paul looked around nervously and said, "Now is not the time to discuss this." "Rachel we're taking Leah dancing later, do you and Paul want to come?" I asked hoping to distract her.

I wasn't getting off that easily. At that exact moment my phone vibrated on the table. Nessie's name flashed on the screen:

Nessie:_ Jake guess what?_

Me: ?

Nessie:_ Nahuel popped the question_

Me: _About time! Grats_

Me: _What r u doing rite now?_

Nessie:_ Going 2 tell parents_

Me:_ Good Luck!_

Nessie:_ TTYL_

I must have been grinning like a fool based on the looks I was getting. Rachel was the first to speak "OK I'll bite, what's going on Jacob?" Crap! It looked like we would be having that discussion after all.

"Nessie just got engaged to Nahuel," I said waiting for her reaction. She looked at me wide-eyed. "Jacob you're OK with this?" she asked. "Sure, Sure, I gave her my blessing, "I said with my arms crossed. "What does Quil think about this?" Paul asked with a look of dismay in his eyes.

"I haven't told him yet. Look... we really need to discuss this with the whole pack and probably the elders_." There were many nights I spent tossing and turning over the decision to leave Quil in the dark about my imprint. But, each imprint relationship is different and should follow its own course. My role as imprinter is to be whatever Nessie needs me to be. As far as anything personal_, "I have always loved Nessie. But I'm not in love with her. I never have been," I said.

Seth lowered his voice, "Jacob one more question and I'll drop it." Resigned I tossed my arms up in the air, he was going to ask me anyway, "Since you can't see other women clearly. What happens if you start to have feelings for her?" That one was easy. "Seth, I can't worry about feelings I don't have. And I have always been able to see other women clearly," I stated.

A ripple through the crown distracted us from the conversation. People began to look up, a few started pointing, and others were craning their necks to see what all the fuss was. At first I couldn't quite see over the crowd. Then I saw Sam and Emily approaching the group of elders near the stage. His face was slightly red and I could tell he was embarrassed by all of the attention. Sam has matured a lot in the last few years. When Sam began his service on the tribal council, he and Emily became VIP's back in La Push.

Two years after the Volturi confrontation Sam and I reunited the packs. I am the official alpha. But, when I moved I put Sam in charge with Paul as beta. Leah was leaving for college and would be away from La Push. Normally a wolf pack can't thrive with two alpha's, but it has worked surprisingly well for us. Sam runs with the pack as Alpha, and I serve as his adviser. It's quite a role reversal from when I first phased and took him as my mentor.

As the old and new alphas, Sam and I will have to decide the pack hierarchy now that I'm moving back to La Push. I'm leaning towards keeping things as they are and would remain content with my role as pack adviser. Sam has always enjoyed being alpha more than me. Paul is nervous about his position as beta. But, I plan to designate Leah as official pack doctor. She'll have enough on her plate working at the hospital. She doesn't need to worry about patrol schedules.

Leah still carrying Levi Uley made her way into the room following behind Sam and Emily. She balanced him on her hip as she went to join the elders. When my dad began his welcome home speech, her smile could have lit up a Christmas tree. Old Quil stepped up and offered Leah his arm, and she let him lead her over to the VIP table. He motioned for her to take her seat. She settled into her chair as gracefully as possible for someone holding a toddler.

Old Quil took the microphone and made an announcement, "Friends and Family on behalf of the Clearwater family, I would like to thank you for coming. Relax, enjoy your evening, and celebrate with us". The buffet is now open. I'd ask our official La Push protectors to wait until everyone else is served with the exception of our guest of honor." He smiled towards Leah as the audience laughed. Our eating habits were well known in La Push.

The party was full of food, fun, laughter and congratulatory speeches. The most memorable was Sue's. The elders presented Leah with a plaque which would hang in the tribal headquarters. The music was excellent.

Things started winding down around midnight. We eventually talked Rachel and Paul into going clubbing with us, while waiting for Seth to drop off Quil at the airport. When we finally left nearly an hour later, we caught Leah fussing with her make-up. Seth leaned in to whisper, "You look amazing Leah".

I agreed with him. I almost didn't recognize Leah when she crossed that stage earlier. Her Louis Vuitton heels emphasized her toned legs, scarlet nail polish contrasting nicely with her gorgeous skin. Her shoulder-length A-line cut was sexy with red highlights. If I hadn't seen her myself, I would never have believed it. This new Leah is a mystery. I couldn't stop thinking of how she used to be, back in La Push when we were all in the pack together.

For our after party Seth chose "The Hunt", a club located near a residential area. It didn't look like anything special outside, but when we stepped in it felt like a different world! The walls and floors were illuminated in what would have otherwise been a dark room. There were tables and booths towards the back. Vivid colors faded in and out alternating between red, blue, purple, yellow and green. A live band was playing from a loft above the dance floor, and the ceiling was a giant mirror. My augmented vision added an extra tint to the flashing colors so it looked like everything had a halo. The first thing I noticed was the bartender watching us way to closely. He motioned to the waitress who resembled a 1960's throwback complete with tie dyed t-shirt and feathered headband. "Our guests will want the special," he said winking at me knowingly.

My senses started going haywire. I had the distinct feeling that we were being watched. My wolf instincts automatically kicked in and I began to scan the room. Everything seemed normal. Then I noticed the underlying scent of shifters distorted by the cigarette smoke and perfumes in the room. At first I was puzzled, I remembered Seth had been here before; but even so I still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about this place. Maybe I was just tired. There is a reason shifters prefer rural areas. Sometimes the energy and adrenalin in highly populated areas wreaks havoc on our senses.

A man swooped in on us wrapping his arm around Leah. She laughed and hugged him enthusiastically. "Everyone meet Dario." she said.

Oh yea, Leah had invited a "friend". She didn't introduce Dario as her boyfriend, but something in their body language suggested that they were a couple. I can't really describe him as chubby, but he could stand to hit the gym. His nondescript brown hair was parted on the side and slicked back with copious amounts of gel. He was wearing thick rimmed black glasses complete with coke bottle lenses. The scruffy stubble on his chin only added to the "nerd" look. He made me uncomfortable. I wondered if Leah choose him because he was the polar opposite of Sam. "Hi, I've got a table for us," he said.

We got ourselves seated and Dario treated us to the first round of drinks. "Here's to Leah," Seth said raising his beer in salute. We raised our drinks and clicked them against Seth's. "To Leah" we all said in unison. I took my first sip...wow this was potent stuff. I turned my beer around and read the label. It was imported, bottled in Lucacini. "Thank you," Leah said softly.

She rushed through her beer before turning to her "friend". "What does a girl have to do to get a dance around here?"' she asked him. Dario promptly rose and escorted her to the dance floor. They disappeared in the crowd, emerging half an hour later only to drink a little more. Leah exchanged dance partners. I stayed at my seat content to relax and catch up with Rachel.

Paul finally asked about my plans for the pack. I was about to answer him when Leah walked over with her arms looped around Dario. "We're going to head over to Dario's place. You guys stay and have fun," she said reaching for her purse. Her eyes seemed unfocused, her voice breathless. _Is she tipsy?_

I grabbed her hand and asked, "Are you sure Leah?" I wasn't really worried since Dario was her "friend". Her wolf metabolism would quickly burn off any effects from the liquor, and she is a force to be reckoned with. "I'm more than sure," she whispered suggestively too low for the human ear to hear.

She leaned in and kissed on Seth's forehead. "I'll call you in the morning kid," she told him. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Have fun but be careful and don't forget our flight leaves at 12:30. Be there to see mom off," he said. She swatted his arm and said, "Mom would kill me if I forgot. Goodnight guys."

Rachael waited for the door to close behind them, before turning to Seth. "You're awfully calm for a guy whose sister is getting laid," she said. He shrugged, "I doubt it's the first time. Those two have been close for years."

About two hours and five rounds of drinks later, my feelings of unease returned. Something was off about this club, from the too observant bartender to the special drinks being served. Paul and Seth should have caught on, but they were drunker than they should have been. I limited myself to two beers. I couldn't shake the feeling that this bar serving drinks potent enough to intoxicate us was no coincidence. I glanced across the table and saw Rachael falling asleep. Seth and Paul didn't notice.

Something was very wrong. Two wolves ignoring the needs of an imprint? That was unprecedented. Paul started to sip on his beer, but I cut him off. My wolf senses were wary and alert. "We're leaving" I said abruptly signaling the waitress for our check. To my surprise the bartender personally bought my receipt over. "Was everything satisfactory Mr. Black?" he asked reading the name on my credit card.

His question was innocent enough, but his tone of voice suggested an inquiry beyond what was asked. His interest in us was personal, he must have noticed my suspicion. I locked eyes with him to show I wasn't intimidated. "Fine," I said ending the conversation. Maybe he'd mistaken us for someone else. Or some outside force like the Volturi was involved. Whatever it was I wanted no part of it. I could feel his eyes on my back until the door of the club closed behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: First of all I want to acknowledge and thank everyone who left me reviews. Feedback inspires me to write better chapters. I also want to thank everyone for reading this.

We are mostly up to date on what happened to the packs after Breaking Dawn.

I need to clarify a couple of things for this story:

Jacob's imprint is not broken, it's still in place. He moved to New Hampshire with Edward, Bella, Rosalee and Emmett to be near Nessie while the Cullens attended Dartmouth.

Most people in La Push think the protectors are some type of security force, who provide "Service to the Tribe".

In the first half of the next chapter we find out the truth about Leah and Dario's relationship. Then we are moving on to the La Push Pack/shifter world part of the story. I have a couple of nice twist planned. All for now =)


	4. Chapter 4: I didn't see that coming

Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*****

Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Leah's Pov<strong>

I could feel my body heat rising as we moved to the music. 'Now what?" he whispered in my ear. I felt his gaze and met it, his eyes faintly puzzled. Strange I'd never noticed how pretty his eyes are. "Are you going to strip me right here on the dance floor?" he teased. They say alcohol loosens inhibitions, they're wrong it vanquishes them. Perfectly sober I would never make moves on Dario. Luckily he was even drunker than me. He leaned in closer, held me a little tighter and said, "I want you".

"Let's go to your place," I suggested. He stared at me, unsure. "Are you sure Leah?" he asked. Maybe it should have felt wrong encouraging him. But, it had been a long time since I'd been intimate; and his hands on me were meeting needs I didn't know I had. I leaned in to whisper, "Don't." Dario still looked uncertain so I took matters into my own hands. "Come on Dar we both need...," before I could finish he took my hand in his and marched off the dance floor confidently towards our table.

I barely had time to wrap my arm around his as the crowd parted granting us a clear path to our table. I was literally hanging off of him. "We're going to head over to Dario's place. You guys stay and have fun," I said reaching for my purse.

Jacob glanced at Seth who shrugged his shoulders. Jacob grabbed my hand, "Are you sure Leah?" he demanded. I released a pent up breath and tried to reassure him. I wasn't going to let Jacob in some "big brother mode" guilt me out of getting some. I quickly said my goodbyes to them.

I overheard Rachel comment, "You're awfully calm for a guy whose sister is getting laid." Seth's reply caught me off guard, "I doubt it's the first time. Those two have been close for years."

I smiled, apparently our ruse was successful. A few years ago I got an idea from that movie, "My Fake Fiancé". _"But Leah, she's just coming to spend Christmas with you," Dario scowled at me. "You don't know my mother. She'll worry and confide in my aunt, who will gossip about me to everyone," I said. Dario sighed, "Oh Leah! Why don't we just play the part? Instead of introducing me as your boyfriend, we could hold hands, make excuses to be alone a few moments," he suggested. I grinned at him "I'll take it," I said._ At some point mom told Seth about "us".

Dario slid behind me into the taxi and reached over taking me into an embrace. He leaned back against the seat and began pressing his warm lips to mine. Dario Blaze was kissing me! Next thing I knew the driver was opening the door for us.

The driver rolled his eyes as Dario paid while I was undoing his buttons. I ran my fingers underneath his shirt, a sense of wonder hit me. He'd been keeping secrets under those over-sized sweatshirts he favored. I could feel his well-developed abs under my fingertips. But I wanted more! I wanted to see and taste skin.

The next few moments were a blur. The two of us almost fell into the room when Dario opened his front door. I didn't realize he was peeling my dress off until he helped me step out of it. He lifted me bridal style, quite a feat seeing as I'm much taller than he is.

I made a sound of protest when he broke our kiss to open his bedroom door. But soon enough those strong arms were again surrounding me. He laid me on the bed following me down and drawing me into his embrace. He moaned when I pulled him closer.

Suddenly I felt natures call, all of those beers finally caught up to me. I briefly contemplated holding it but no. I pushed slightly against his shoulders, "Dario where's your bathroom?" He leaned back and gestured with his head before leaning in for a lingering kiss. "Don't keep me waiting beautiful," he whispered.

I was impressed Dario was full of surprises tonight. My legs felt wobbly when I slid off the bed and headed in the general direction he'd indicated. Dario's bathroom was huge, and ultra-modern, all shinny surfaces and chrome. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie.

When I stepped back into the bedroom Dario was laying with his back to me. He looked smoking hot framed against his royal blue sheets. Just as I was about to climb back onto the bed he snored very softly. He fell asleep on me?

I pressed my hands against my forehead and let out a long sigh. I don't know if I felt disappointed or relieved. Dario and I are best friends and it finally occurred to me that sex between us might not be the best idea. My guardian angel must have been working overtime on my behalf.

I looked around and found one of my heels on the floor. I guess the rest of my things were still in the living room. I tried to be quiet as I let myself out of the bedroom. The main room reminded me of the Cullen house with its open floor plan, vaulted ceilings and blonde wood floors. A split level separated the kitchen and dining nook from the main living space. Low angular sofas and two modern sling chairs were arranged around a woven rug making a conversation area. A pool table took up the space behind the sofa.

The room was immaculate except for the trail of Dario and my clothes leading to...Wow! My gaze landed on a large mural that dominated the entire back wall. A depiction of a huge alpha wolf seated on a large boulder curved with symbols that remind me of my wolf tattoo. The wolf's coloring was a unique blend of black and white reminiscent of a purebred Siberian husky. The painting was so detailed, it was hard to miss the sadness in his piercing green eyes.

There was a human quality to those eyes and they were captivating. He seemed oddly familiar. Is he real? _No way, what's wrong with me?_ The artist's signature said "Chase Hemming 2009".

A voice behind me broke my reverie, "That's one of my favorites, it's pretty wild huh?" I jumped and began to notice things my wolf senses had been shouting at me all along. The slightly accelerated heartbeat, the clean woodsy scent of soap and aftershave. I turned and my breath caught in my throat. The man behind me was…perfect. Taller than me even in high heels, he was muscular but not bulky. His platinum blonde hair framed a ruggedly handsome face, chiseled with high cheekbones.

I could only stand there and watch while his gaze moved from me, to Dario's bedroom door, to the trail of clothing and finally back to me. He quickly lowered his eyes. "The dreaded walk of shame," I blurted out without thinking. I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Did I really just say that out loud?_ His mouth quirked slightly obvious trying not to laugh. "Coinin Hemming," he managed to choke out. "Leah Clearwater," I said raising my chin, ignoring the fact that I was standing there in black lacy underwear. "Would you like some coffee?" he asked turning to walk towards the kitchen.

He was giving me privacy, I quickly snatched up my clothes. Holding my dress in front of me I asked, "Is there a guest bathroom?" He looked over and his gray almost silver eyes met mine. There was some connection between us. It wasn't love at first sight but the attraction was defiantly there. I just knew this was someone I could lose my heart to. He lowered his eyes. "First door on the left," he said indicating the hall near the pool table. "Gabby left some toiletries on the shelf next to the sink if you want to use them," he offered.

I don't know Gabby, but she likes nice things. I found an unused set of Chanel make-up brushes and a designer make up kit. A second basket held and assortment of expensive perfumes, lotions and some very nice lip gloss. I couldn't resist trying out the brushes. When I left home pampering myself became my guilty secret. I realize I'm compensating for all the times I felt unfeminine when running with the pack.

That said, I love massages, hair appointments, make-up, perfumes, you name it. Oh and not to mention shoes. But Alice has me covered there. She regularly ships me the latest shoes and purses from my favorite designers. Once I made myself presentable, I returned to the kitchen.

Coinin was pouring coffee and looked up when I came in. He carried two mugs over to the table and pushed one towards me. "You know miss Leah I have a theory for when things go south," he said. I seated myself and pulled my mug towards me adding sugar. I looked up and raised my eyebrow inquiringly. He lifted his mug and inhaled closing his eyes, "Whatever it is coffee can fix it."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. He flashed me a boyish grin that all but melted my heart. "So how did you meet Dario?" he asked. And there it was, Coinin might be attracted to me, but he'd met me fresh out of Dario's bed. For him dating me would be a violation of the friend code. Plus for all I knew he could be married or have a girlfriend.

I carefully considered my answer. "We both volunteered for the "Care for your heart" campaign my first year of medical school," I replied. His face lit up. "Oh you're that Leah the doctor," he said. I didn't know how to answer that so we sat sipping our coffee in silence.

I kept watching him unobtrusively. His graceful movements reminded me of a dancer, it's intriguing how such a tall man can be so light on his feet. Emotionally I'd never have to worry about him imprinting. He was the whole package, everything I'd want in a mate. I'd have to approach this with care and get Dario to help me.

I drained my coffee and said, "It was nice meeting you Coinin but I need to call a cab and get going." He nodded his head and said, "Likewise Leah, Do you mind if I don't wait up with you? I'm feeling a little under the weather." When we shook hands I noticed he was running a fever.

**Adam Lightfoot's**** Pov**

I could smell the shifter as soon as I parked. I closed my eyes and began a slow deep breathing, allowing my wolf senses free reign to reconnoiter the area. I detected two familiar scents to match the heartbeats inside the house. One belonged to Dario. The other one surprised me. What was Coinin doing home? He should still to be on his hiking trip to Denali National Park.

I didn't recognize the third scent. It's strange, yet distinct. A smell such as this can only belong to a shifter, and it's fresh not more than two hours old. Had Matthew sent someone new down or did Coinin phase? I didn't sense any immediate danger, but I was still cautious as I let myself into the house.

The place was quiet except for the low sounds of the television coming from Coinin's room. His door was partly open so I pushed it in to find him propped up on his pillows. He was holding a bottle of NyQuil. "Hey Adam what's up?" He greeted me. I said, "I thought you were in Alaska. "I flew home early. I seem to have caught some type of bug," he said ruefully.

His words confirmed what I already knew. Pack Hemming was about to gain a new shifter. All the signs where there. Pups always have growth spurts and get sick before they phase for the first time. Coinin appeared to have grown more than four inches since I last saw him. I could smell the sweat from his fever. He would phase within the next three days at most.

With his first phase imminent, he and I would be flying out to Washington for him to change among our allies in Upper Makah. Coinin's approaching shift failed to explain the question at hand. "Did you call your mother? Has anyone been in to check on you?" I asked. I needed a plausible explanation for the lingering shifter scent.

He looked at me curiously. "No! I didn't want to worry my mom. The only new person around here has been Dario's friend," he said. His next words blew me away, "I lent some of Gabby's toiletries to Dario's date. I hope you don't mind."

Coinin misinterpreted the look of surprise that crossed my face. He grinned and said, "I know you don't gossip but yea Dario actually had a girl here." He had no idea of the significance of his words. Pack Hemming had been searching for the lupa for many years. If there was a strange girl here the shifter scent had to be hers.

I raised my eyebrows "She was here tonight?" I asked barely daring to breath. Seeing my curiosity he laughed, "Yes you missed her by maybe an hour." "Did you get her name?" I asked casually. "Leah Clearwater, and get this she's a doctor," he replied.

"Leah Clearwater," I tested the name on my tongue. "lpsa domina Lupus," we have found you," I said to myself.

* * *

><p>AN: First of all I would like to thank everyone who left me reviews. I appreciate you taking time to leave me feedback. It really helps me evaluate and improve my writing.

Next chapter: Adam steps up his effort to track down the she-wolf Leah now that he knows her identity. It's back to Washington as the La Push pack meets a new wolf.

lpsa domina Lupus is Latin for "Lady she wolf" per Google Translate.

I wanted to clarify: The shifters got drunk at the bar, they didn't burn off the alcohol. It was a new experience for them.


End file.
